adicción al pudding
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Es que con leche? ", Preguntó." Um, sí. ¿Lo quieres? ", Respondió. Sacudió la cabeza, dio una palmada a sí misma, y la agarré de él. Parece que Karin tiene una debilidad, después de todo. Secuela de adicto al azúcar.


Disfrutar!

--

Karin todavía se pregunta sobre el beso que el otro día. Lamentablemente, se preguntaba si era real. Una parte de su mente seguía diciendo que no, mientras que el otro dijo que la amaba. Pushing esos pensamientos, ella le dio una patada bola hacia un árbol ...

Y falló.

Maldiciendo a sí misma, Karin corrió tras el balón. "¿Cómo diablos puede que la bola vaya tan rápido?", Se preguntó. La pelota la llevó a calles transitadas, donde los coches se precipitaban por. La pelota rodó sobre la calle. Llena sólo con la idea de recuperar el balón, Karin corrió tras él, justo cuando un automóvil se acercaba ...

Toushirou la agarró. Se evitó el coche. Respirando con dificultad, Karin miró fijamente.

"Gracias ...-murmuró. "Pero mi bola"

"Aquí". El chico de pelo blanco le dio la bola en blanco y negro. Karin miró con incredulidad. "¿Pero cómo ...?" Toushirou puso los ojos y no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Karin notado ...

"Toushirou ... es que una taza de budín?" Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Es Hitsugaya-Tai-"

"PREGUNTA MI RESPUESTA!" Karin tronó. Toushirou tragó saliva. (Todo el mundo, rápido! ¡Oh!)

"Sí ... Matsumoto me dijo que comprarle algo ... ella es simplemente son vagos aquí en el mundo real, ¿sabes?" Murmuró. Karin miró, contracciones. El hombre, ¿tiene problemas?

La respuesta es sí!! Yay!

Toushirou parpadeó. "Karin ... vas a empezar a babear."

"Oh, lo siento!" La muchacha se rió con nerviosismo, limpiándose la boca. De todas las cosas, ¿por qué ... cosa que tiene que demostrar ahora?

"Gracias por salvarme la vida ..." Karin sonrió, tratando de evitar los ojos de la evidente deliciosa, llena de azúcar, el deleite de peluche, adictivo taza de budín ... quiero decir, taza de budín. (Y en este punto, debo dejar de torturar a Karin antes de que ella me mata) Toushirou fijado en ella ... um ... mira, y la levantó.

"¿Lo quieres?", Preguntó. Karin miró. Ella empezó a cabecear, pero golpeó a sí misma y movió la cabeza con furia.

"DO NOT EVEN ASK! I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I WANT IT! "Ella gritó. Karin tomó la taza y lo metió en la boca de un trago. Se echó a reír a carcajadas. Toushirou miró nerviosamente.

"Karin ... eh ... no matan a ti mismo ..."

¿Matar? Oh, no hay razón Noooooooooooo que preocuparse por mí matarme ... sólo me dan mi puddinggg ... "Karin monótona. "PleeaAAse Más información ..." Ella lo miró.

"Oh, yo no tengo ningún derecho ..." Toushirou frunció el ceño.

"Dame un poco de dinero! Ahora! Debo tener mi pastel! "Karin dijo que la palabra que con tanta fuerza. Al menos podía controlar sus impulsos de azúcar, pero Karin? Al parecer, no ...

El chico de pelo blanco sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, gruñendo, "salir de ella."

"NO!" Karin gritó. La gente que pasaba por el se puso a mirar, y un joven se acercó a Toushirou y dijo:

"Yo no creo que sea saludable para una relación si discutir sobre el dinero con su novia". Toushirou enrojecida.

"Ella no es mi novia!" Karin parpadeó, rubor, pero desapareció de inmediato cuando vio pudines a través de una ventana.

"Pastel!" Karin gritó. Ella entró corriendo, y empezó a echar la materia dulce delicioso en la boca. Toushirou se recordó con la visión de su propia extracción de cajas de separación de chocolate, y se estremeció.

"Eh, tú! Niña! Usted tiene que pagar por eso! "El dueño de la tienda le cobra más y comenzó a gritar. Toushirou tranquilamente entró y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Voy a pagar por ello, señor." Los grandes, peludas muchos parpadeó.

"¿Eh? Bueno, esa muchacha tiene suerte de tener un novio que está dispuesto a pagar por ese budín mucho ... "Él asintió con la cabeza, divertido. Toushirou temblaban.

"She's Not mi novia!", Gritó. El muchacho la miró, sin embargo, y se sintió-Ella destrozó otro paquete.

¡Ay Señor, que esperaba que esto no sacó demasiado dinero.

--

Al día siguiente, Karin despertó en su propia cama, sorprendentemente completo. Recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior, y tragó saliva.

No Toushirou decir que estaba pagando por ello? Se obligó a la ropa al azar y salió corriendo por la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, ella se estrelló contra el capitán de pelo blanco.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Pensabas que iba a decir Toushirou estaba allí? No, Ukitake miró como disculpándose.

"Lo siento. Toushirou me pidió que te dijera que se tiene que trabajar más duro para recuperar el dinero que ha perdido ".

"¿Sabes cuánto dinero le cuesta?" Karin preguntó, temblando. El hombre sonrió, pensando por un rato, y luego miró de nuevo, con una cara brillante.

"Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Usted le costó 42, 156. ¥ 52! "


End file.
